


Ever Tried, Ever Failed

by Oreocat155338



Series: Tobirama's Time Looping Adventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founders Era, Other, Poor Tobirama, Second tries, The Sads, Time Travel fix-it?, Time!loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: His second lifetime, he repeats his first life, but for a few minor differencesHe still loses his life to the Kakazu Squad.





	Ever Tried, Ever Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quoth the Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255552) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 



_**Life Two** _

When he first returned to the battlefield of Uchiha Izuna's death, Tobirama had no idea what was going on, and acted on instinct - as he had before.

The arugment with Hashirama happens as it had before - though time time with Tobirama puzzling over this new devolopment in his mind, rather than paying attention to his brother.

  
He figures it out before the village is done, however.

He has, somehow, traveled back in time.

So when the topic of leadership comes up, it is by his suggestion that the village be called Konoha -'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'- Hokage position be held by two people, rather than one.

Unlike before - when the entire village had agreed on Hashirama becoming Hokage - there was a debate on who should be Hokage with him. Tobirama waited a week before he dropped hints around Konoha about making Madara co-Hokage with Hashirama.

Not that it could be traced back to him.  
But with Madara Hokage, he had trouble getting his (former-not-yet) students back. Luckily, he was the brother of the other Hokage.

So he finally got the last of his students (Uchiha Kagami) a year late, after managing to convince both Hokage's to let him train them (Hashirama got caught up on how many he was training. Madara just didn't want Senju Tobirama training a Uchiha).

 

Hashirama's face is carved into the mountian, with Madara's face just below his. Tobirama take it upon himself (and his shadow clones) to paint their faces with painstaking accuracy - so that none will ever forget what his brother - and what Madara - looked like.

Madara yells at him, but there are already seals up on the mountian to keep the paints fresh and unchanging for millennia to come.

 

A few years later, an enemy agent made it into Konoha and poisoned Hashirama.

The village lost Senju Hashirama. They very nearly also lost Senju Tobirama (surprisingly it was Madara that stopped him from expending all of his chakra), who had very nearly killed himself trying to heal his brother (his brother who he couldn't lose again).

The next week was spent waiting to see if he would wake up.

It was Tsaunde who was waiting anxiously when he woke up - he wouldn't learn until later that nearly losing him and Hashirama at the same time would be what inspired her to become a Medic-nin - and Madara arrived soon after, making him Hokage, saying that in the past week he'd come to the conclusion that a Konoha without Hashirama was not a Konoha that felt worth living in, to him.

 

And the rest of his life proceeded much the same as it had before in that other lifetime.

Except his co-Hokage was Mito. Which, frankly, Tobirama was fine with but-

She confided in him that when he either steps down or dies then she will step down as well.

And this led to consideration on who in the village could possibly succeed them.

And so when he faced down the Kakazu Squad, rather than naming _Hiruzen_ as his sucessor, he named Uchiha Kagami as his sucessor - as well as a letter to Mito, asking her to give Hiruzen _her_ position.

 

 

 

And then he still sent them away to run back to Konoha while he faced his death.


End file.
